God Catches A Cold
God Catches A Cold is the 6th episode of Season 1 and overall the 6th episode of the Kamisama Kiss anime. Plot Nanami stays home from school due to coming down with a high fever and Tomoe shapeshifts to Nanami and take her place instead. In school Kurama learns Tomoe is going to school and attempts to get close to Nanami quicker. However this doesn't work due to him being Tomoe. There was miasma in the air meaning an entrance to the monster world had opened in the school. Kurama and Tomoe save Ami Nekota, Nanami's classmate from a low-class yokai. Meanwhile Mizuki visits Nanami in the shrine after hearing Tomoe was not there and tells her not to trust Tomoe, claiming he was once a wild fox and that if she let her guard down, he will kill her in her sleep. To which Nanami says not to speak badly of Tomoe and not to base things off his appearance or how he used to be, stating that he has a gentle side to him too. Mizuki decides to show her the truth of how Tomoe really is. He lets her travel into the past using an incense burner to see the past Tomoe, where she arrives in the body of a young girl named Yukiji. Nanami decides that it was a dream. She sees a injured young boy lying on grass who tells her not to return to the village because Yokai were attacking it. It starts to rain and she takes the boy in old abandoned house for shelter. She treats the wounds of the little boy when he suddenly turns into a yokai. But before he could do anything, a blue fire suddenly surrounds them, turning the yokai into ashes. Tomoe appears then grabs Nanami by the collar and comments that she was a rather good catch for someone from a small village. He then rips her collar, making Nanami yelp then states that her voice was good. Tomoe then demands her to cry for him. Nanami looks at him and continues to think that this was not Tomoe and bites him which shocks him greatly. Then an angry male voice shouts his name which makes Tomoe glare at the direction of the voice and pushes Nanami into the other room, shutting the door. Nanami finds a wide hole and escapes. Akura-ou asks Tomoe if he has seen a girl named Yukiji around. Tomoe takes a sneak peak at the door behind him and grins saying no. Nanami runs away and continues to tell herself that wasn't Tomoe, but slips and falls, leaving Yukiji's body and returns to the present. She tells herself what she had witnessed was but a dream. Soon Tomoe comes home and kicks Mizuki out. He then feels Nanami's forehead and tells to take rest as she was still feverish. But Nanami cries in relief that this was the gentle Tomoe she knew. Major Events Characters Adapted Chapters Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes